This invention relates to a liquid feed supplement having a high level of MgO (up to 6%) but which has good suspension stability and no gelation and is stable and flowable. The use of xanthan gum as the suspending agent for the composition is disclosed.
Liquid feed supplements (LFS) contain the basic components of urea, molasses, and phosphoric acid and/or ammonium polyphosphate; more generally, a source of nitrogen, phosphorus and sugars. When these components are all soluble, the total solids remain uniformly distributed throughout the composition. However, minerals or insoluble, inorganic supplements sometimes show incompatibilities by precipitating out, or setting up in the LFS into an immobile gel-like mixture. In particular, magnesium oxide, which is a valuable nutrient to prevent or cure the cattle disease of grass tetany, is also insoluble and accordingly, very difficult to formulate in an LFS without settling. Also, MgO can cause gelation, in combination with nitrogen and phosphorous-containing ingredients, so that the LFS is not flowable and cannot be poured.
The difficulties of working with magnesium oxide are many. It is not palatable when mixed into dry feed or administered in block form. MgO mesh sizes and amount of impurities can limit use; also the MgO degree of reactivity can accelerate gelation. However, the advantage of MgO is that it is inexpensive with a high proportion of active magnesium. Accordingly, it has been desired to incorporate it into an LFS composition.
The therapeutic level of MgO in LFS is between 4 and 6%. Levels as low as 2% (preventative dosage) are more easily formulated; but at these levels, not enough MgO gets into the cow to cure grass tetany.
It has now been demonstrated that up to 6% MgO in LFS can be prepared using xanthan gum at about 0.025-0.2% concentration, or preferably 0.05-0.1%. This composition is stable for 1-8 weeks, and flowable at temperatures as low as 20.degree.-30.degree. F. These high levels of MgO have not been possbile heretofore with the regular LFS compositions employed in the present domestic range cattle feed operations.